


Like a gambler's lucky streak

by bisexualcyborg



Category: The Hour
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Masturbation, Mentions of past Bel/Hector, Mentions of past Lix/Freddie, Office Sex, Oral Sex, They both want to shag and they don't beat around the bush, by which I mean getting yourself off while your partner watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: Bel doesn't feel like facing her mother and decides to spend the night at her office. Turns out, Lix is there too. Finding themselves alone together seems to be the catalyst they need to finally have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJ/gifts).



> Written for [KeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJ/pseuds/KeJ/works?fandom_id=721553)'s birthday back in November. Girlfriend privileges means she had it all to herself for two months (tbf, I also just forgot to post it).
> 
> Title from [Cheek To Cheek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzSxvyX3QfA).

Her mother is at her place again. Bel notices before she even opens the door – all the lights are on, the faint sound of a crooning woman accompanied by a tinkling piano filters through the door, and Bel can even smell her mother’s heady perfume lingering in the air. She hesitates on the doorstep, key in her hand, and – fuck it, she’s going back to the office. She really doesn’t feel like a strained, superficial conversation over on of the ready-made meals that her mother so loves – they probably make her forget her total inability to cook.

So Bel turns on her heels, goes down the stairs – she wants to stomp but her mother might hear her, so she treads quietly despite her foul mood – and hails a cab. She’ll go back to work and wait there until she feels up to facing her mother, or until it’s late enough that she’s definitely gone to bed. Worst-case scenario, she’ll sleep in her office. She’s sure to get her share of sarcastic remarks from Freddie if she wears today’s clothes again, but _fuck_ him, honestly. He’s been a pain all week and today was even worse – he likes to pretend he’s better than Hector but today, Bel would have liked to hang them both with Hector’s stupidly expensive tie. 

She pays the driver and buys herself fish and chips for supper. If only she had a bottle of wine – but it’s late and all the shops are closed. She’ll have to make do without. To compensate, she lights a cigarette and smokes it in her usual spot. 

She’s always a bit surprised by how different a place can look at night.

When Bel lets herself into the BBC building, everything is predictably dark. She goes straight to her office, cradling the fish and chips in her hands. The foil warms her hands even through her gloves. She sets the packet down on her desk and sits down, shrugging off her coat and letting it fall over the back of her chair. As she takes off her gloves, she stares, idly, at the script for Isaac’s new sketch. It seems good, as per usual. Her eyes stray to the pictures pinned to the corkboard on the wall. She picks up three chips, stuffs them into her mouth, and chews pensively.

“Can I have some?”

Bel looks up, startled. Lix is lounging in the doorway, looking slightly concerned. She’s wearing one of her trademark pantsuits, and Bel will always wonder where she manages to find button-up shirts that close properly over her breasts. 

“I’ve been working like mad on Hungary, so I decided to stay late and forgot to eat.”

Bel tears her eyes away from Lix, cheeks heating up.  
“Of course!” She nods towards the packet of fish and chips.

“Thanks, Bel, you’re a star.” Lix walks over to Bel’s desk, grabs the fork, and eats a few bites.

“So, what are you doing here so late?” Lix asks. “I could have sworn I saw you leave.”

“My mother,” Bel sighs. “She has the keys to her flat for when she inevitably falls out with her newest boyfriend, and when I came home today she was there and I just –“ she runs a hand over her face. “I just didn’t have the energy.”  
“Mothers.” Lix pats Bel on the shoulder. “My condolences.”

Bel doesn’t know anything about Lix’s mother. She doesn’t know anything about her family in general, come to think of it.  
If Lix never told her, that probably means she doesn’t want to. So Bel doesn’t ask.

Instead, she spreads her hands in mock despair and whines, “She would have wanted to talk about what happened with her boyfriend even though she knows as well as I do that she’ll get back together with him before the end of the week, and then she’d have wanted to talk about my boyfriends and she’s met Hector and – ugh.”

“Ugh indeed,” Lix commiserates. “Does she know it’s over between you two?”

That stings a bit, but not as much as Bel would have expected. 

“She does. But she would have wanted to talk about why I ended things with him, and about how he was in bed, and – “

“How was he in bed?” Lix asks, perking up. “Because he seems the type to be either excellent or really bad.”

Bel bursts into laughter. “Lix!”

She doesn’t really want to admit that Lix is right – Hector was either wonderful or a complete disappointment, depending on the day. To change the subject, Bel turns her attention back to her fish and chips. She nibbles on a fry, trying to ignore Lix and her gently mocking smile. 

“You know, eating generally goes better with a fork,” Lix tell her. “Avoids getting vinegar all over your dress.”

And she’s blushing again. Lix really has a knack for making Bel blush, lately. It doesn’t make sense – she’s always been the mocking type, and up until recently Bel had just taken it in stride.

Bel blushes even harder when Lix spears a piece of fish and three chips with the fork and leans over the table with the clear intention to feed them to Bel. 

“Lix! I’m not a child!”

“Never suggested you were, Bel. But you look like you’re on the verge of a breakdown, so I figured you could use someone taking care of you.”

Lix’s eyes are fixed on hers, and Bel doesn’t think she’s imagining the double entendre in those words. She knows, of course, that Lix sleeps with women – there was that waitress, most recently, after Freddie’s birthday party – but she’d never thought Lix would consider her an option. 

She finds she likes the idea.

So she stands up from her chair, walks around her desk, and stops only a few inches from Lix. 

“You know what, Lix,” she says. “I think you’re right.”

There’s the clink of metal on the desk when Lix drops the fork back into the packet of fish and chips. She looks at Bel quizzically.

“You’re not talking about the food, are you?”

Bel really wants to look away – she’s never been good at admitting attraction out loud – but she manages not to. 

“No, Lix. I’m not talking about the food.”

Lix takes a step closer. Puts her hand on Bel’s waist. Bel shivers, very lightly.

“Are you sure?” Lix asks.

To be honest, Bel isn’t. She’s worried about what this means, about her, if she sleeps with a woman. She’s worried about the consequences if people find out. She’s worried about a lot of things, but not about Lix, or about wanting this, in itself. 

So she’s not lying when she tells Lix, “I am.”

Very gently, Lix puts her hand on the side of Bel’s neck, right below her ear. Bel presses herself against her, and Lix’s grip on her waist tightens ever so slightly. Lix leans in, and then her mouth is on Bel’s.

It feels different, kissing a woman. It’s soft, and slightly sticky because of the lipstick they’re both wearing. Lix tastes like it, and like vinegar, and there’s an aftertaste of whiskey that tells Bel she’s not the only one on the edge of a breakdown. It’s really, really good, too. Bel knows she shouldn’t be surprised that Lix is such a good kisser, but she’s a tiny bit breathless when Lix pulls away.

To lighten the atmosphere a bit, Bel tries a joke.  
“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell Hector how you are in bed either.”

Her voice is not as steady as she’d like – what if Lix takes it badly? – but Lix merely snorts.  
“But you will tell Freddie.”

Bel blushes, then replies with: “No need, since he already knows.”

This time, Lix laughs out loud. “Well, I couldn’t resist shagging the two prettiest people in the office, could I?”

That’s nice, that Lix thinks she’s pretty. Bel knows men find her pretty, some of them at least, but Lix says it differently, like a real compliment instead of like a means to an end. 

“Well, clearly they can’t resist you either,” Bel says, and she pulls Lix down for another kiss. 

Lix kisses back, and this time she slips her tongue between Bel’s lips. Bel reciprocates, and sighs with pleasure when Lix moves her hand from Bel’s neck to the back of her head. She’s always liked people touching her hair – and Lix is being gentle, which some men never seem to get the hang of.

Lix’s hand on her waist creeps up until her thumb is brushing the bottom of Bel’s breast. Bel inhales sharply. Lix looks at her questioningly, and Bel nods. Lix gets the message and moves upwards, so her hand rests fully on Bel’s breast. She strokes circles around Bel’s nipple through the fabric of her dress and Bel moans softly. She lightly bites Lix’s lip, and is delighted when Lix moans too. 

Lix pinches Bel’s nipple and Bel grips Lix’s shoulders, hard, as she gasps into Lix’s mouth. She glides her hands down Lix’s back and rests them on Lix’s buttocks. They really feel as nice as they look – it’s too late now to pretend to herself she hasn’t been staring – so Bel can’t resist caressing them. Lix sighs, squirms a bit, and Bel gasps again when Lix’s thigh rubs between her own. 

Her dress is not going to survive this – but her coat is long enough to hide any stains, so Bel doesn’t really care. She buries her face in Lix’s neck and kisses her there until Lix is steadily moaning in her ear. When Bel bites lightly on the juncture of Lix’s shoulder, Lix’s fingers tighten on Bel’s nipple hard enough to hurt. She makes a small, slightly pained noise, and Lix whispers, “Fuck, sorry.”

She’s panting as she says it, and it makes Bel forget the sting of pain, especially since Lix is now fondling her breast in a way that makes it hard for Bel to focus on anything else.

Without warning, Lix goes to her knees, and _oh god is she_ –

“Can I?” Lix asks, looking up at Bel, and Bel’s voice is embarrassingly high and breathy when she answers, “Yes, yes.” She scoots back against the desk and half-sits on it – she’s not sure her knees are going to hold up.

Lix slips her fingers underneath Bel’s figure-hugging dress and slowly pushes it up. She kisses her way along Bel’s thighs, and when she reaches the top of Bel’s stocking, her mouth on Bel’s bare skin makes Bel shiver and tangle her fingers in Lix’s hair. 

It’s not like no one has done this to Bel before – Hector was quite fond of it, on his good days – but Lix’s soft hands, her silky curls, the lipstick smears she leaves on Bel’s thighs (it’s probably smeared all over her mouth, too, but Bel doesn’t care) – it all makes Bel’s head spin. 

Lix hooks her thumbs in the waistband of Bel’s underwear and looks up at Bel. 

“Yes,” Bel tells her, anticipating her question.

Lix kisses her hipbone and pulls down Bel’s panties, letting them fall on the floor. Bel steps out of them, taking the occasion to spread her legs a bit further. 

Lix starts by leaving a trail of kisses on Bel’s inner thighs. It feels lovely, on the verge of ticklish but in a good way. Bel squirms, and Lix laughs.  
“Getting there, don’t worry.”

The first lick takes Bel by surprise, like always. She moans out loud and her fingers in Lix’s hair unclench, then clench again. Lix kisses her in the same spot and Bel gasps. All the men she’s been with only ever licked her there, and kissing – kissing feels really nice.

Her hips thrust forward and Lix grabs them, hold them still, and kisses her harder. She gives small, flicking licks, and longer, more languorous ones. Bel’s breathing is growing steadily heavier. Lix seems to really love doing this to her and _damn_ , that’s one hell of an aphrodisiac.

Bel leans further back over the desk, pushing her hips even closer to Lix. Lix’s thumbs draws small circles right beneath Bel’s hipbones and she sucks softly on spots that Bel knew were sensitive, but this? This is new. 

She covers her mouth with her hand to muffle her increasingly louder moans.

Lix stops and looks up at her. “The building is empty, Bel,” she says. “No one can hear you.”

Her chin is wet and glistening. The sight makes Bel bring her hand to Lix’s lips and draw a finger over her lower lip. Lix sucks it into her mouth, a mischievous look in her eyes, and Bel wants to let her head fall back in pleasure but she can’t tear her eyes away. 

Lix releases her finger with a soft, wet sound and buries her face between Bel’s legs again. She kisses her some more and then she curls her tongue so it just pushes inside Bel and _god_ , she’s so wet she can _feel_ it, and not just on her thighs. 

Bel moans in the back of her throat and Lix moves up a bit and starts licking insistent circles right there and Bel is gasping, short, high-pitched noises that echo through her office and she can’t even bring herself to care that she’s not usually that loud because her thighs are clenching around Lix’s head and her knees are trembling and she’s more wet than she can ever remember being and – 

When her orgasm hits her, Bel’s back arches and her hands pull Lix’s head towards her. She goes completely silent, mouth slack, head thrown back. The world doesn’t disappear, but it seems a bit fuzzy around the edges.

When she releases her death grip on Lix’s head, Lix pulls back to ask her, “Want more?”

Bel considers it, panting lightly.  
“No, thank you,” she decides. “I think I’ve had enough.” But Lix hasn’t come yet, so Bel asks, “Do you want anything?”

Lix shakes her head. “Just watch me, luv.” 

Intrigued, Bel nods. It’s only when Lix undoes her flies and pushes her hand into her trousers that Bel understands. She swallows. She’d never thought she was into that, but Lix on her knees, legs spread, one hand down her underwear and the other one resting at the base of her throat – it makes Bel clench again, and not because of the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

Bel watches Lix’s face, the flickering of her eyelids, her tongue darting out, her teeth biting at her lower lip. She sneaks a glance at Lix’s crotch. The outline of Lix’s fingers through her trousers moves lower, until it’s her knuckles pressing against the seam and oh, her fingers are inside her. Lix moans, low and throaty, and spreads her legs as far as her trousers will allow. She’s bent over backwards, the long, white column of her neck exposed. Bel wants to bite it.

Lix’s fingers move up again and she touches herself fast, expertly, with the assurance of someone who’s done this many times and knows exactly what works for her. Bel’s never been that confident, that knowledgeable about her own body. Seeing Lix do it makes heat pool between her legs. 

Lix bends forward when she comes, shoulders curling towards her chest, then rolling backwards again as she throws her head back. She makes a low, drawn-out, almost guttural sound. Bel’s eyes are darting between her face, her hand, her heaving chest. She’s always thought Lix was particularly attractive, and now she’ll never be able to see notice it without thinking of her like this, so gorgeous, so abandoned yet so utterly in control. 

Lix doesn’t stop, and it’s only a moment before she comes again, making that same noise. This time, she stares at Bel throughout, eyes wide open. Bel moans in sympathy. 

When it’s done, Bel bends down, arms reaching for Lix, and pulls her up to wrap her arms tightly around her. 

Lix kisses her on the forehead. “Good, then?” she asks.

“More than good,” Bel answered.

Lix smiles. It’s her usual ironic smile but there seems to be a little tenderness in it too.

“I’m glad,” she says.

They stand there, holding each other, as Lix strokes Bel’s hair. It’s nice – intimate in a way that they wouldn’t have permitted themselves a few hours ago. If that’s a side effect of sleeping with Lix, Bel is happy with that, even if they never sleep together again.

“My mum will be sleeping by now,” she murmurs into Lix’s neck.

Lix pulls back to look at her. “Go home, then,” she says fondly. “Get some sleep.”

“Shouldn’t you rest too?” Bel asks.

Lix smirks at her. “Back in boss mode, I see?” 

Bel rolls her eyes at her.

“Let me gather my stuff and I’ll go home too, I promise.” Lix winks. “Can’t get anything decent done after this, anyway.”

That’s really flattering. Lix is not generally the kind to let anything distract her. Bel can’t help but smiling.

Suddenly, the prospect of the next few days seems a lot less horrible.


End file.
